Untitled For The Moment
by Chibi Malik
Summary: Marik visit’s Bakura. Well, that’s the summary! I know it was extremely long and creative. *rolls eyes* Ok, so it was the exact opposite of that. Oh well. Pairing: R/B, M/M It's yaoi.
1. Chapter With No Name

Chapter One - Chapter With No Name *shudders* freaky... lol  
  
I'm back!  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Oh yea, I was never here in the first place. Silly me. I'm Chibi Bakura! Or at least that's my pen name. XD Ok, now I can introduce you to Evee!  
  
Evee - Hello. I'm a voice in the authors head. *motions to Chibi Bakura* She's insane so naturally I don't exactly have to stay in her head. She can see me too!  
  
Oh joy. At least you got one thing right.  
  
Evee - And what could that be?  
  
That I'm insane!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! But you forgot to mention something.  
  
Evee - And that is...  
  
*deep breath* That I'm also hyper, overly-happy, crazy, obsessed, uh. I think that's it.  
  
Evee - Oo Obsessed? With what?  
  
Malik! *giggles madly*  
  
Evee - *rolls eyes* Just start the story already...  
  
***notice*** Me: First off is that I deny any knowledge of me *shudders* giggling... if that's a world. World? Oops. I meant word. XD Ok! Now let's see... it's yaoi (however you're supposed to spell that... I always wondered how people have trouble spelling something so short but now that I try I can't remember how to spell it XD)  
  
The pairing is gonna be: Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik and if you don't like it.... FLAME ME!! MWAHAHAH!!! Flames... pretty... *plays with matches*  
  
Oh yea! And just remember, I tend to leave out things like him, her, it, stuff like that... and commas! I tend to leave those out too. And oh yea! One last thing! No seriously! This is the last thing.  
  
Last Note: When in doubt, blame the authoress. (In other words... me! =D)  
  
So I lied... one last thing before I forget.  
  
Malik to Marik: // blah // Marik to Malik: / blah / (Bakura and Ryou don't use the mind link thing in this chapter so I don't think it's necessary to post LOL)  
  
Ryou: hikari Bakura: yami Malik: hikari Marik: yami  
  
Oh yea! I almost forgot! I know you're probably all looking at me with the 'just get on with it!!' look but this one is important! It's the disclaimer! Did I even spell that right? Anyways. who to do the disclaimer? *blank look* *is thinking* XD Aha! *runs off* *drags someone or something into the room* Meet. the Disclaimer Blob! What are you looking at me like that for? *points to the top of the page* I already told you I was insane! So anyways. the Disclaimer Blob. *motions to a purple blob sitting on top of a crate*  
  
Purple Blob: *blinks*  
  
Purple Blob: *blinks*  
  
*blinks* the disclaimer?  
  
Purple Blob: *blinks* Chibi Bakura doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did she wouldn't be sitting around typing fanfics, she wouldn't be living in an apartment, she wouldn't-  
  
I think they get the point. As long as they're not thinking that all I do is sit around typing fanfics in an apartment in the middle of nowhere. Oo which would be partially correct. XD Anyways. the moment you've all been waiting for. *looks around* where'd everyone go?  
  
Evee: *rolls eyes* obviously, they got bored with your ranting and left.  
  
Oh. So that's what I left off. I'm not just insane, hyper, overly-happy, crazy, and obsessed. I'm also talkative. *dances around* Oh well. I guess you're stuck with reading my fic Evee.  
  
Evee? Where'd you go? Oh well.  
  
Anyways... Chapter One  
  
Marik stood at Bakura's doorstep.  
  
He was holding Malik's hand to make sure he didn't run away.  
  
"Can you let go of my hand?" Malik asked for the millionth time.  
  
"No," Marik stated plainly.  
  
"Why not?" Malik asked.  
  
"Because I said so," Marik said trying not to get annoyed at his hikari. (Me: his very cute, adorable, Egyptian hikari. Evee: *rolls eyes* just get on with the story* Me: ok, ok!)  
  
Malik pouted at this, but didn't argue.  
  
At that moment Bakura opened the door.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Bakura apologized to Marik.  
  
"Ryou locked himself up in his room. I guess he remembers the last time you came over," Bakura smirked.  
  
(Me: I would put what happened the last time Marik visited but how should I know what happened? Evee: You're the authoress. Me: Oh, ^^ that explains it.)  
  
"That reminds me, do you have anything that could unlock a door?  
  
I seemed to have lost whatever I had," Bakura asked Marik.  
  
(Me: What? It's not like a make a living, picking locks! I'm serious! I don't! Don't you believe me? Good. Evee: *smirks* One sided conversation? Me: Shut up)  
  
"Sure," Marik said letting go of Malik's hand and reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Marik said as Malik glanced at the door.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't want Ryou to suffer alone, would you? Marik said smirking.  
  
He handed Bakura something. (Oooh... something. Mysterious... XD)  
  
(Me: I said I didn't make a living picking locks didn't I? Well, then you'd also know that I have no idea what to pick locks with. And I doubt Bakura or Marik would have hairpins. XD)  
  
"Come on," Bakura said as he headed for the stairs with Marik following.  
  
Marik had taken Malik's hand again and was dragging him along.  
  
Bakura got to Ryou's room first and was picking the lock. (Me: Faster! XD)  
  
Bakura pushed the door open and found Ryou sitting on the bed with Bakura's deck in one hand and a lighter in the other.  
  
Ryou was grinning slightly.  
  
"You wouldn't," Bakura blurted out when he saw what Ryou was holding.  
  
Ryou only grinned more and nodded.  
  
"Ryou, you can't do that to me," Bakura whined as Ryou nodded again.  
  
Suddenly Bakura stopped whining and turned to Marik.  
  
"Would Ryou do something like that?" he asked.  
  
Marik shrugged. "He's your hikari, not mine," Marik unconsciously let go off Malik's hand who quickly darted past Bakura and into the room.  
  
Malik sat down beside Ryou on the bed and grinned.  
  
"How'd you get Bakura's deck?" Malik asked Ryou. (Me: obviously he didn't think that Bakura was stupid enough to leave it lying around LOL)  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I just happened to pass by Bakura's room and I knew that Marik was coming over, and I just sort of, borrowed it," Ryou said.  
  
Bakura was watching the two hikari's talk while he pouted.  
  
"Come on," Marik said grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging him back downstairs while Bakura was still sulking.  
  
Marik dragged the still sulking yami to the living room and they both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Come on 'kura," Marik said. "Cheer up; we'll get your deck back," Marik assured him.  
  
The tomb robber (or former tomb robber but whatever) nodded, but didn't respond.  
  
(Me: Wait... that didn't make sense. Isn't nodding responding? Oh well. I'll just leave it to confuse you =D)  
  
He jumped up and ran back upstairs to Ryou's room before Marik could stop him.  
  
He opened the door to find Ryou and Malik talking.  
  
Bakura walked into the room and both hikari's looked up.  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing?" Ryou asked uncertainly as Bakura sat down behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.  
  
"Can I please-?"  
  
"No," Ryou said, interrupting Bakura and tossed the deck to Malik.  
  
(Me: *watches cards scatter everywhere* ok, ok. so that didn't happen. Only because it would ruin the story but I just found it funny)  
  
"Please?" Bakura whined.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No!!" Ryou cried, jumping away from Bakura who had buried his face in  
Ryou's hair and had started placing kisses down Ryou's neck.  
  
Malik laughed at Ryou as he blushed 30 different shades of red.  
  
Marik, who had just entered the room, looked amused.  
  
'Hmm... I should try that with Malik sometime," he said, winking at his Egyptian hikari.  
  
Malik immediately stopped laughing at Ryou and blushed too.  
  
/You'd like that wouldn't you, my sweet little hikari? / Malik blushed more and just muttered back //Shut up//  
  
Marik grinned, but obeyed, and didn't say anything else.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one! It's extremely short, I finally realized after a while but, I finally know what writers block feels like. XD  
  
Evee: *is back* Writers block?! This is only the first chapter!  
  
I know, I know! But... I have no idea what to write next!  
  
To Readers (as if there are any XD) - I'm not going to tell you to read and review and all that stuff. Well at least not the read part because if you made it this far down the page I'm sure you've read at least something by now. XD But review! It'll make me... hyper. XD And remember. When in doubt, blame me! XD Cya! *wanders off*  
  
Evee: *waves* *follows Chibi Bakura* 


	2. Discontinuation

Currently, nothing is being written for this fanfic. Aparantly, I haven't updated it since last summer, and 'tis November 29. Almost December. So, for now, I'm not continuing this fanfic. Sorry.  
  
-Chibi Bakura 


End file.
